


A Mother's Love For Her Sons

by fangirl_for_life2017



Series: Make This Family Whole Again [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU!Supernatural, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, John/Reader are getting married, Stepmother!Reader, mentions of Mary's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe. Mary dies in a car accident. John meets Reader, and Reader falls in love with his kids. They are engaged, and while Sam is happy to have the Reader, Dean is not so happy.  Reader makes promise to Dean to never try to replace Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love For Her Sons

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be kind of sloppy, but the point is that Dean finally accepts the Reader as his mother.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN 'If You Give A Moose A Muffin' or 'Ghost Town At Sundown'. Those were just two books I enjoyed growing up.

You and John had been together for two years, and you were finally engaged. You have only lived with him for a year with his two young boys. Dean was eight, and Sam was only four. 

 

John lost his wife, the mother of his children, to a horrible car accident when Sam was only a few months old. He would drown his sorrow with a bottle of whiskey, leaving Dean to look after Sam while their dad was too busy drinking. 

 

That all changed when he met you. You were strong, brave, beautiful and caring. Most importantly, you loved his kids. John thought any normal woman would’ve run from a man with two boys, but you were something special. 

 

You stood in the kitchen of the lovely suburban home that you and John owned, cooking dinner. John was to come home any second from the mechanic shop that he owned. 

 

After checking the ham in the oven, you wipe your hands off with a dish towel and walk into the living room, where you find the two boys playing with their toy cars. 

 

“Sam, Dean, go wash up for dinner. Your dad will be home any minute.” You smile, watching as Sam stood up and walked passed you to the bathroom, but Dean stayed still. “Dean.” You say a little more firmly. 

 

“What?” He grumbled, back facing you. 

 

“I asked you to go wash up for dinner. You can play with your toys after.” You place your hands on your hips. 

 

“I don’t have to listen to you.” He protested. 

 

“Excuse me?” You question, raising your eyebrow. You heard the Impala come up the driveway. “Dean, please. I don’t want your dad coming in and see us arguing over something silly.” 

 

“I don’t have to listen to you!” Dean shouted, standing up and facing you. “I don’t have to listen to you! You’re not my mom!” He yelled as John walked in. 

 

You froze, and felt a pit form in your chest. You knew Dean was angry that his dad was moving on from his mother, but you never expected this type of anger. John stood there, glaring at his son. 

 

“Dean.” John growled angrily. 

 

“What?” Dean swallowed nervously. 

 

“You apologize to Y/N. Right now.” John’s voice was dripping with rage. 

“Sorry.” Dean grumbled under his breath. 

 

“It’s okay, Dean. Just go wash up for dinner.” You sigh softly, rubbing Dean’s head as he quickly pushed by you. 

 

You looked at the floor as you felt tears form in your eyes. John walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you, and he let out a low sigh. You felt something tug at your shirt. 

 

“Y/N? Why are you crying?” Sam’s little voice asks, his eyes wide with fear. 

 

“Oh, Sammy.” You whisper and get on your knees, hugging the little boy. “You know I love you, right?” 

 

“I know. I love you too.” Sam smiled, and you smiled back. 

 

“Go take your seat at the table. I made ham, mashed potatoes, peas and carrots for dinner.” You smile, and Sam nods before running to the dining room. 

 

You stand up and give John a loving kiss on the cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

 

“You go wash up, Mister. Your hands are covered in oil.” You smile, giving him a small peck on the lips. 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

 

\--------------------

 

John sat on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table with a beer in his hand. You sat close to him, heading laying on his shoulder. Your hands were lightly massaging his one free hand, your fingers curling around his or intertwining with his. Loud sobbing from upstairs caused you both to look at each other with confusion. 

 

As you both walked upstairs, you soon figure out it was Sam who was crying and you could hear Dean yelling at him. 

 

“Stop it, Dean!” Sam wailed. 

 

“Why do you love her so much! She isn’t our mom!” Dean yelled at his little brother. 

 

“But she loves us like a mommy should!” Sam argued between sobs. 

 

“Y/N doesn’t love us, Sam! She doesn’t love us because she isn’t our mom!” 

“Dean Winchester!” A voice barked, and it wasn’t John’s. It was yours. 

 

All three of them looked at you, stunned. You held out your arms for Sam, and he immediately came running to you. You picked him up and kissed his cheek, wiping away his tears. Sam clung to you, and you looked at John. 

 

“Take Sam downstairs. I’m going to talk to Dean.” You say, and John takes Sam from your arms. 

 

Turning around, you find Dean sitting on his bed, slumped slightly. He didn’t look at you, he only looked at the floor. You walk a few steps and sit next to him. 

 

“Dean,” You begin, and you notice him stiffen, “I know you’re not happy right now. I know you miss your mom. Your dad misses her, too. But if you could only give me a chance, I want to show you how much I love you too. Just like your mom and dad.” 

 

Dean didn’t respond. He just kept his gaze on the floor, staring at the cream colored carpet. 

 

“Dean, I’m not going to force you to call me mom. I will never, ever take her place in your heart. But I will love and protect you like any mom should, because you and Sammy both deserve someone who will do that.” You look at him, smiling a bit. “Plus I know you love my homemade apple pie.” 

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile at what you had just said, and he looked up at you, and you noticed tears forming in his eyes. 

 

“I don’t hate you, Y/N.” He says, a tear falling down his cheek, and he quickly tried wiping it away. 

 

Dean smiled, and you smiled in return. He then hugged you, which caught you by surprise but you returned the loving embrace. 

 

“Come on, I have some apple pie downstairs with your name written all over it.” You smile, and Dean grins before running out of the room. You then see John appear in the doorway. 

 

“Y/N, I-” He says before you raise your hand to stop him from talking. 

 

You walk up to him and press your lips against his, and you both stand there for a minute, lost in each other. You pulled away slowly, and you give John a loving smile. 

 

“Let’s go eat some pie.” 

 

\--------------------

You sat next to Sam on his bed, a book in your hands. He was snuggled up close to you wearing his favorite pajamas. He held a stuffed bear in his arms, and he looked at the pictures of the book. 

 

“If you give a moose a muffin,” you smile, turning the page, “he’ll want some jam to go with it.” 

 

Sam giggled as you read the book to him, and he would point out all the silliness in the pictures. 

 

Little did you know that hidden behind the partially closed door was Dean. He sat out in the hallway, listening to you read to Sam. A small cough made him jump as he saw his dad standing over him. 

 

“Why are you sitting out here by yourself?” John asks, raising an eyebrow. Dean only looked at his hands. 

 

“I like listening to Y/N read books.” Dean replied, blushing from embarrassment. 

 

“Well, why don’t you join them?” John asks, leaning against the wall. 

 

“They don’t want me in there with them.” Dean replied sadly. 

 

“Well, have you asked?” John asked, and Dean shook his head. 

 

John sighed and stood up, walking to the door, He motioned for his son to follow. Knocking on the door, you stopped reading, and called for the knocker to come in. John walked in with Dean sheepishly following behind. 

 

“I think Dean has a question for you.” John prompts, pushing his son closer to you and Sam.

 

“Can I-” Dean began, playing with his fingers and looking at the ground, “read with you?” He whispers. 

 

“Of course you can. Sam and I just finished this book. Why don’t you go pick out one of your books?” You smile, and he quickly nods before running to his room. 

 

“Thanks, babe.” John smiles and leans down, kissing your lips. 

 

“Gross!”  Sam whined, and John ruffled his hair before leaving. 

 

Dean came running back in with a small book and jumped on the bed with you and Sam, handing you the small paperback. 

 

“ _ Ghost Town at Sundown _ .” You read the title, and Dean smiled. 

\--------------------

 

“The boys are finally asleep.” You yawn, walking into the bedroom you shared with John, closing the door behind you. 

 

John walked in from the ensuite bathroom, brushing his teeth. He gave a thumbs up before returning to the sink to spit out the minty paste. You brush your teeth as John climbs into bed with a groan. 

 

“Getting old?” You tease, spitting into the sink. 

 

“Too old for you.” He grunts. 

 

“You are not  _ old _ .” You say, climbing into bed on all fours, kissing him. 

 

“Why did you say yes to marry me?”

 

“Because I love you.” You smile, your hand rubbing circles on his chest 

 

“I don’t understand.” 

 

“Then let me show you why I love you.” You purr seductively. 

  
John chuckles and rolls you on your back, kissing your ear and neck. You giggle and wrap your legs around his waist before turning off the light. 

**Author's Note:**

> I chose 'If You Give A Moose A Muffin' not only because it is one of my all time favorite kid's books, but it has Sam's nickname in it


End file.
